


Who Are You Calling Old?

by moongazer606



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongazer606/pseuds/moongazer606
Summary: Every Friday night you and your friends go to the local bar to play darts and drink. This night is a little different.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 50





	Who Are You Calling Old?

“Does anyone need a refill?” you called to your friends as you slid off your stool. 

Just like every Friday for the past few years, you had all gotten to Shade’s before the after-work rush, and claimed one of the dartboards. As usual, you had already beaten everyone once and had sat back with your drink to watch. They all seemed much too involved with their game to answer, so you shrugged and made your way to the bar.

It wasn’t a particularly crowded night, just a few tired men hunched over their drinks at the bar. You caught the bartender’s eye from the other end and he came up to you with a warm smile. “What can I get you?”

“The usual, Max,” you smiled back. 

“One gin and tonic coming right up,” he announced as he turned to the selection of alcohol behind him and grabbed your favorite gin. You and your friends had been coming here long enough for him to know all of your orders by heart. 

From the corner of your eye you saw the man seated next to you glance at you before shaking his head and chuckling. 

“Something you’d like to share with the class?” you asked, turning your head to face him. He had long dark hair that hung to his shoulders and maybe a week’s worth of facial hair, but what you really noticed were his steel blue eyes. They seemed to churn like the sea in the bar’s dim lighting. Though the rest of him seemed stern, you could see laughter in those eyes. For a second you thought he looked familiar but you knew there was no way you would forget those eyes.

“Nothing, doll,” he smirked lightly. “It’s just I thought only old people drank gin these days.”

You gave him a smirk of your own. “Maybe I _am_ old and just don’t look it.”

He raised his eyebrows slightly before licking his lips and draining his glass.

Just then Max came back over with your drink, placing it in front of you and turning to the man. “Another scotch and soda, sir?”

The man nodded to Max as you let out a short laugh. “ _Scotch and soda?_ ” you asked with a hint of playful disgust in your voice. “Who are _you_ calling old?”

“Maybe I’m old and just don’t look it,” he copied your words from earlier. 

“Well, you enjoy your drink, old man,” you said, grabbing your drink and raising it in a mock-salute to him. He picked up the new glass Max had placed in front of him, mimicking your gesture with a wink.

You still had a small smile on your face as you walked back to where your friends were. You got comfortable in your seat, noting that the game didn’t look like it had progressed much since you left. Seeing you were back, your one friend, Jess, squealed and ran up to you. Before you could ask her what was wrong, she took your hands in hers, smiling widely. “Do you know who you were talking to? _Do you know who that is?_ ”

You looked at her, absolutely confused. “The guy sitting at the bar? Should I?”

“That’s Bucky Barnes!” The look of confusion didn’t leave your face. “ _Bucky Barnes!_ ” she repeated with more emphasis, as if that would help jog your memory. “The Winter Soldier! Captain America’s best friend! One of the Avengers!”

“No, there’s no way,” you started to say as you both turned to look towards the bar.

Sure enough at that moment, the _very_ recognizable Captain America slid on to the stool beside the man with the long hair. Jess nudged your arm in excitement. As you both continued to stare in shock, the two men looked over their shoulders at you. Bucky raised his glass to you with another wink. Without thinking, you raised your glass back. He turned back to his friend, but you were still stuck watching him. Of course you recognized him now. You felt momentarily embarrassed by your interaction, but quickly chased it away with a large gulp of your drink. 

Turning back to Jess, she was still going on about the two Avengers, but all you could think about were those steel blue eyes. It took you a moment to realize she had just asked you a question and was anxiously awaiting your reply.

“I’m sorry, Jess, what was that?” you asked, tuning back in.

“ _I said_ , what was he drinking? What does the famous Winter Soldier drink?”

You scrunched up your nose in disgust. “A scotch and soda.”

She let out a small giggle. “You’re a match made in heaven.”

“Why is that?” you asked warily.

“You both drink old people alcohol!”

As you laughed with your friend, you couldn’t help letting your eyes drift back over to Bucky. To your surprise he was already looking over his shoulder at you as his friend spoke animatedly about something next to him. Even from across the room you could see those steel blue eyes shining. You thought briefly about buying him a drink sometime before your friends were calling you over to play another round of darts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should there be a part two? There might be a part two
> 
> Update: There's a part two now!


End file.
